1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing power supply performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and costs. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which is capable of converting alternating current into direct current. The reliability of power supplies is measured by comparing the input and output voltages of the power supplies. Brownout/Recovery testing is an important test for determining the reliability of power supplies. By gradually decreasing or increasing the input voltages of the power supplies, and the output voltages of the power supply are measured and if they are within allowable limits a Power Good (PG) signal is outputted. However, the above testing method needs an operator to operate the test apparatus and record the main output voltage and PG output voltage.